


Q&A's and One-shots

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Series: Archer Q&A and One-shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka





	Q&A's and One-shots

Hello all! UT Archer here with my creator Nanaga. (Hi) We’ve come here today to let all of you wonderful readers out there know that myself and many of my AU counterparts will be doing Q&A’s and one-shot stories. (YEAY!!!) Now I will hand you off to Nanaga for the details.

 

(Hi all. So as UT Archer said, I will be doing Q&A’s and one-shot fanfics with her and some of the Archer’s from other AU’s. Here is a list and short description of each character;)

 

 **UT Archer** \- A tall (same height as Papyrus) gray tabby cat monster. Long purple hair (down to the base of her tail), and bright green eyes. She has 3 claw marks going from mid forehead, over her right eye, to just above the right side of her jaw. Her attire is usually a navy-blue pullover hoody with goldenrod and crimson stripes, and blue jeans.

 **Ruins-Keeper Archer** \- A tall (same height as Papyrus) gray tabby cat monster. Long purple hair (down to the base of her tail). She has a strip of purple cloth covering her eyes, but a wide scar going from hairline to lower jaw over her right eye can be seen. She wears a sleeveless robe (similar to Toriel’s), the sides opened up to her hip, and white “gypsy” pants.

 **US Archer (guardsmen)** \- A tall (same height as Papyrus) gray tabby cat monster. Long purple hair (down to the base of her tail), and bright green eyes. She has 3 claw marks going from mid forehead, over her right eye, to just above the right side of her jaw. She wears a black and purple leather jerkin, white short sleeve shirt, and black “gypsy” pants.

 **US Archer (scientist)** \- A tall (same height as Papyrus) gray tabby cat monster. Long purple hair (down to the base of her tail), and bright green eyes. She has 3 claw marks going from mid forehead, over her right eye, to just above the right side of her jaw. She wears a white turtleneck sweater, black slacks, and a long white lab coat.

 **UF Archer** \- A tall (same height as Papyrus) gray tabby cat monster. Long purple hair (down to the base of her tail), and red eyes. The entire right side of her face is nothing but claw marks (to the point that there is no fur), and long slash across the top of her muzzle. She wears a tight fitting black and red robe, and a black cloak.

 **FS Archer** \- A tall (same height as Papyrus) gray tabby cat monster. Long purple hair (down to the base of her tail). The entire right side of her face is nothing but claw marks (to the point that there is no fur). She wears a red strip of cloth, with a black Delta Rune in the center, over her eyes, a black robe, and a black cloak.

 **UT Mob Archer** \- A tall (same height as Papyrus) gray tabby cat monster. Long purple hair (down to the base of her tail), usually tied back in a loose ponytail, and bright green eyes. She has 3 claw marks going from mid forehead, over her right eye, to just above the right side of her jaw, and claw marks all over her back. She wears black pin-stripe slacks, black suspenders, and a colored dress shirt.

 **Horrortale Archer** \- A tall (same height as Papyrus) gray tabby cat monster. Long purple hair (down to the base of her tail). The right side of her face is skull, she is missing her right ear, the lower jaw is bone, no eyelids, and no eyes, just green eyelights. Her right arm is skeletal, as are her feet, and the pinky and first joint of her index finger of her left hand are bone. She has a large hole in her chest, just under the sternum.  She usually wears a torn navy-blue pullover hoody with goldenrod and crimson stripes (the right sleeve ripped away), and torn blue jeans.

 **Alpha** \- She is a child version of Archer. She wears a tattered hospital gown and a strip of cloth over her right eye.

 

 

(So that the list of Archer’s. Feel free to click on the links below for either the Q&A or the One-shots, and hope to hear from you all soon. Thanks.)

 

 

[Q&A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030142/chapters/32314359)

[One-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030205/chapters/32314521)


End file.
